


Can I Love Again?

by meh3303



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh3303/pseuds/meh3303
Summary: When Kylo and Hux are trapped in an out of control ship in an unknown system, they crash onto a previously undocumented planet. The two of them end up staying with the planet's resident monarchs and forget they have duties elsewhere.Not great at summaries + first work in this fandom...At least give the first chapter a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

"Kylo Ren! What did you do?" Hux spoke in a deadly calm tone.

"What makes you think I did anything? The stupid ship malfunctioned on it's own." Kylo's voice portrayed his stress as he furiously worked to figure out whatever was going on.

A second later, everything stopped, red flashing lights blinked out, sirens cut out and all mechanics silenced at once. The only sound either man could hear was the other's breath.

A sharp pop sounded through the whole ship as they entered some sort of atmosphere, the gravity pulling them closer and closer to a rock.

The last thing either of them registered was the impact of the ship on the ground and the terror on the other's face.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the cool wind blow against my face as Astra, Dante and I ran through the woods. The mare and stallion glided over the ground as easily as they breathed.

The ground shook as something hit the earth just out of the forest.

Astra and Dante nickered to each other, ears pricking forward in interest.

I tugged on Astra's mane gently to slow them down to a soft canter.

We reached the edge of the forest and smoke curled on the ground as the two rose their heads at attention. We emerged from the thin trees only to see a silver ship covered in soot and obviously broken down, having crash landed on our planet.

Dante walked ahead of us cautiously, ears pricked forward and muscles tense, ready to protect.

A sudden shift in the metal brought our attention to what was once the cockpit of the ship.

Two heads, one of raven and one of blood popped up from the split in the metal.

Two men lifted their bodies from the wreck, skinny and lithe.

Dante reared and nickered at the men, coming to stand in front of Astra and me.

"Stand down, Dante." I spoke in a quiet yet firm tone. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Both turned to face me once they were on the sturdy ground instead of the quivering form of their ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante began to pace in front of me, agitated.  
"I won't ask again. Who are you?" My voice tightened as I spoke.  
The ginger man opened his mouth first, "I am General Armitage Hux of the First Order and this baffoon is Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren." Near the end, his tone picked up a hint of sarcasm and he smiled dryly.  
"All right then. I shall escort you to our rulers to decide what to do with you." I choose my words as to not let them know that I was the ruler.  
"I guess we will follow you then. Lead the way." So far, it was only the ginger that had spoken, the ravenette watching me intently.  
"You want to ride? It's faster and the journey isn't by any means short." I offered, placing my hand on Astra's back behind me.  
"Sure. Neither of us have ridden before though. Will that be a problem?" Again the ginger spoke.  
"Of course not, they give rides to the children all the time, even newborns ride them."  
Both men visibly relaxed at my words, Kylo still watching Dante warily.  
"One of you will have to ride with me though."  
Hux stepped forward.  
"Okay, come stand on this piece of durasteel." He followed my instructions and easily swung his leg over Astra and wrapped his arms around my waist once she started moving. Kylo watched with a strong glint of jealousy in his eyes.  
I clucked at Dante, who stepped over to a larger hunk of metal. Kylo followed the same steps as Hux did, but startled a bit once Dante stepped over to us.  
"Relax, he will be much calmer if you do and it will make it easier for you to move if you do." He listened to my words and began twisting Dante's mane between his fingers as he breathed out.  
I clicked a few times and both Astra and Dante started on the path to the castle through the woods, the most scenic route, in my opinion at least.


	4. Chapter 4

"So," I began. "Might I ask what the General of The First Order and The Master of the Knights of Ren are doing in this sector?"

"Well, we were on some diplomatic mission to gain the financial support of a Order Sympathizing planet, and as we were heading back to the  _Finalizer,_ something happened to our ship and we ended up crash landing here, and well, you know the rest." The General spoke again, his chest vibrating against my back.

"Mmm," I hummed in acknowledgement.

After around 15 minutes of nothing but the crunch of the leaves beneath Astra and Dante's hooves, I spoke again. "Do you speak, Ren?"

I looked over to him, only to see him watching the General with rapt attention, yet somehow having heard me, spoke in a deep baritone, "Yes, I speak."

I raised a brow at him sidled Astra up to Dante.

"So, what is a Knight of Ren?" I asked, barely feeling Hux's left hand tensing on my hip.

"A Knight of Ren is a title given to one of the worthy that have survived the Force training given by our Supreme Leader Snoke." He was now looking at me, or more specifically, where Hux's arms touched my waist and hips. He didn't seem jealous, but wasn't the happiest to see it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the complete chapter, but I am getting out what I can. I have been really busy with volunteer work and school, so I am doing what I can with all of my works. I hope to get some relief with the end of my first term being the end of this week. Thank you for all the reads and make sure you stay tuned for the rest of the chapter and the rest of this story as it unravels in my mind. I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day/week/month/year/whatever time it is for you;)


End file.
